tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Nakayoshi
Nakayoshi is a Thomas and Friends plastic rail system made by Bandai. The range started in 1995 with waves of eight to ten items, typically an engine, rolling stock, and track piece, each with candy. The original series first ran to 2003, where all items received updated designs and ran to 2006, then a new series was made in 2008 which comprised of re-releases. In 2010, the range was relaunched with fewer items, playmats of track, and without candy. Engines * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck (discontinued) * Donald and Douglas * Oliver (discontinued) * Bill and Ben * Stepney (discontinued) * Lady (discontinued) * Harvey * Emily * Fergus (discontinued) * Murdoch * Spencer * Diesel (discontinued) * Daisy (discontinued) * BoCo (discontinued) * Mavis (discontinued) * The Diesel (discontinued) * Derek (discontinued) * Diesel 10 (discontinued) * Splatter (discontinued) * Dodge (discontinued) * Salty * Skarloey (discontinued) * Rheneas (discontinued) * Sir Handel (discontinued) * Falcon (discontinued) * Peter Sam (discontinued) * Stuart (discontinued) * Duncan (discontinued) * Duke (discontinued) * Bertram (discontinued) * Rusty (discontinued) Rolling Stock * Annie and Clarabel (discontinued) * Henrietta * Troublesome Trucks * The Breakdown Train (discontinued) * Toad (discontinued) * S.C. Ruffey (discontinued) * Old Slow Coach (discontinued) * Skarloey Railway Coaches (Red or Blue) (discontinued) * Motorized Van (discontinued) * Motorized Troublesome Truck (discontinued) * Topham Circus Trucks (discontinued) * Milk and Fuel Tankers * Fuel Tankers (discontinued) * Red Express Coach (discontinued) * Green Express Coach (discontinued) * Mail Coach (discontinued) * Troublesome Van Vehicles * Terence (discontinued) * Bertie (discontinued) * Trevor (discontinued) * Bulgy (red and green; green version only available with Caroline; red discontinued) * George (discontinued) * Caroline (only available with Bulgy) * Mail Van with mail box (discontinued) * Butch with trailer (discontinued) * Lorry 1 (discontinued) * Thumper (discontinued) * Elizabeth and cargo crane * Jack (discontinued) * Alfie (discontinued) * Max (discontinued) * Isobella (discontinued) * Sir Topham Hatt's Car (discontinued) * Harold * Tiger Moth (discontinued) Destinations * Cranky (discontinued) * Crane with accessories (discontinued) * Turntable (discontinued) * Ffarquhar (discontinued) Sets * Tidmouth Sheds play set (includes Thomas, Percy, Henry, and Harold) * Narrow Gauge Engines (includes Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Duke & Duncan, with a selection of coaches and trucks.) Trivia * Emily, Lady and Harvey's side rods do not move. * The Diesel's buffers are black and he is missing his eyebrows. * Toby, Duck, Donald, Douglas, Daisy, Mavis, Henrietta and Rusty all have black bufferbeams when they should be red. * Diesel and Stepney's buffers are unpainted. Gallery File:NakayoshiThomas.jpg|Thomas File:NakayoshiEdward.jpg|Edward File:NakayoshiHenry.jpg|Henry File:NakayoshiGordon.jpg|Gordon File:NakayoshiJames.jpg|James File:NakayoshiPercy.jpg|Percy File:NakayoshiToby.jpg|Toby NakayoshiDuck.jpg|Duck File:NakayoshiDonald.jpg|Donald File:NakayoshiDouglas.jpg|Douglas NakayoshiOliver.jpg|Oliver File:NakayoshiBillandBen.jpg|Bill and Ben NakayoshiStepney.jpg|Stepney File:NakayoshiLady.jpg|Lady File:NakayoshiHarvey.jpg|Harvey File:NakayoshiEmily.jpg|Emily File:NakayoshiMurdoch.jpg|Murdoch File:NakayoshiSpencer.jpg|Spencer NakayoshiDiesel.jpg|Diesel NakayoshiMavis.jpg|Mavis NakayoshiDaisy.jpg|Daisy File:NakayoshiBoCo.jpg|BoCo File:NakayoshiTheDiesel.jpg|The Diesel File:NakayoshiDerek.png|Derek File:NakayoshiSalty.jpg|Salty File:NakayoshiRusty.png|Rusty File:NakayoshiAnnie.jpg|Annie File:NakayoshiClarabel.jpg|Clarabel File:NakayoshiHenrietta.jpg|Henrietta File:NakayoshiOldSlowCoach.png|Old Slow Coach File:NakayoshiBertie.jpg|Bertie File:NakayoshiHarold.jpg|Harold File:NakayoshiBulgyandCaroline.jpg|Bulgy and Caroline File:NakayoshiElizabethandcargocrane.jpg|Elizabeth and cargo crane File:NakayoshiMax.png|Max File:NakayoshiTidmouthShedsplayset.jpg|Tidmouth Sheds play set File:Nakayoshi4.jpg File:Nakayoshi6.jpg File:Nakayoshi5.jpg File:Nakayoshi1.jpg File:narrowgaugeset.JPG|Narrow Gauge Engines Set Category:Merchandise